Till Death Do Us Part
by SexyDMalfoyGirl14
Summary: Lily and James fan fic. If you review it I might go up to the very minute they are killed. Rated PG13 for language. Read and Respond please. (Well that's a pretty crummy review)


Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

A/N: This is my first fan fic so don't give me a hard time about it. Seeing as I live in America I don't understand the whole European way of life so don't give me a hard time about that either. This is rated PG 13 mainly because of cussing and who knows what might happen in the future. Anyway, with all that being said…Read and Respond!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Lily Evans entered her house in England. Lily was a witch and attended Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had just finished her 4th year and was home for the summer holidays. She didn't really enjoy the summer holidays except for when she was with her friends. Mainly because her sister always called her a freak and her parents were divorced. 

"Mum! The freak is home!" Petunia shouted upstairs as she saw Lily walk into the living room.

"Watch your language Petunia." said Lily, waving her wand at Petunia threateningly.

"You wouldn't." said Petunia.

"Oh I would." Lily pretended to say a curse and she waved her wand. Petunia ran out of the room, screaming like a banshee.

"Moron." Lily muttered under her breath. Lily knew quite well that she couldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts. Petunia knew that as well but she was still afraid. 

"Lily, what did you do?" Mrs. Evans asked, coming down the stairs. 

"_I_ did nothing." There was a crash coming from the basement and a shriek from Petunia. "The question is; what did Petunia do?" Lily giggled. The two of them headed to the basement. Petunia had locked herself in the bathroom and had obviously knocked into the chandelier as she jumped over the table. Lily looked around and saw a large owl perched in the corner of the room. Lily smiled when she identified whose it was. She took the letter from it and read.

__

Lily,

James is throwing a summer party. The whole gang is invited. I'll be over at 5 to pick you up. Make sure to wear a nice outfit; after all, James will be there.

Love always,

Macy

Lily smiled. Macy was the only one who knew Lily was madly in love with James. Lily was great at hiding it but she knew sooner or later she would have to tell him.

"Lily what did I tell you about receiving owls over summer holidays. Train them to go in your room or something. Poor Petunia is scared to death." said Mrs. Evans. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I see. It's my fault Petunia is a moron who seems to think Geoff would harm her. He only would on my command. Watch this." said Lily. She took Geoff near the bathroom door.

"Unlock." she whispered to him. Geoff flew straight to the doorknob and began to pick at the lock. With in seconds the door was unlocked. Geoff flew back to Lily. Lily muttered something to Geoff and he flew into the bathroom, pecking at Petunia furiously.

"LILIAN EVANS! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" her mother shrieked. Lily whistled and Geoff flew back to her. Lily walked into her room, laughing hysterically. Lily spent the day rummaging through her closet, trying to find the perfect outfit. She finally picked her dark blue hip huggers, a red tank top with a jean jacket. She put her hair in two low pigtails with a strand loose on each side of her face. She packed a bag of stuff just in case she stayed at Macy's or wherever. At 5 o' clock Macy's mom honked the horn.

"I'm going out with Macy tonight. Be back tomorrow." called Lily and she walked out the door. Macy was wearing kaki colored jeans with a red and black sweater. Her lone brown was neatly curled and she was wearing her sandals. Lily was wearing identical sandals only hers were red.

"Ready to go?" asked Macy.

"I sure am. I can't stand staying with my mom and Petunia. I try to have fun and they all yell at me." said Lily.

"Did you make Geoff attack Petunia?" asked Macy.

"Of course. I do that every summer. You would think they would be smart enough to just let me do it and get it over with." said Lily. Macy laughed. With-in 15 minutes they were at the Potter Manor. Lily and Macy rang the doorbell. Sirius answered.

"The two girls at the party arrived." called Sirius.

"You mean we are the only girls?" asked Lily. Sirius nodded with a grin.

"It's just James, Remus, Peter, you two, and me, or course." said Sirius.

"We can't forget you." Macy laughed. The two girls followed Sirius onto the back porch. The guys were sitting around the table, laughing.

"Hey guys." said Lily. They all turned around.

"Hey Lily." said James. The others waved. There was silence.

"So…" said Macy, trying to break the silence. Sirius went inside for a minute.

"What is he doing?" asked Lily. Sirius came out a minute later and jumped into the pool, splashing everybody as he hit the water. Lily was soaked.

"Damn it Sirius!" Lily yelled and jumped in after him. They spent the next couple minutes dunking each other. Remus got up, took off his shirt and dived in. The other 2 boys did that too. Macy was the only one not in the pool. 

"Hey! Lets play chicken!" said Lily as they all surfaced above the water.

"I don't have any." said Sirius.

"Not that chicken you stupid prat. It's a muggle game. You get a partner and the lightest one sits on top of the other one's shoulders and tries to knock the other one off." Lily said. 

"Lily is on my team!" James shouted. Lily looked at Macy.

"Get your butt in here! We need another person." said Lily as she got up on James' shoulders. Macy shook her head (no). Remus secretly got out of the pool and crept up behind Macy. In one quick motion he picked her up and jumped into the pool with her.

"I guess Macy is my partner." he said with a grin. Sirius looked at Peter.

" We need another girl." complained Sirius. The others laughed and Sirius climbed on top of Peter's shoulders. The game began. With in seconds, Sirius hit the water and it was Macy and Lily pulling at each other.

"AHH! That's my hair!!!" Lily screamed.

"Well that was my arm you just ripped off!" Macy yelled. 

"Calm ladies." said James as he tried to keep Lily stable. It went on like that for about 10 minutes. Suddenly Lily was pulled down into the water.

"Damn it James! You are on my team!" Lily laughed as she wiped the water out of her face. James smiled.

"Oops. My bad." he said innocently. Macy got an evil grin on her face.

"I have an idea. Lets play Truth or dare." said Macy. Lily shot her a look that simply said 'Don't-you-dare-do-what-I-think-you-are'. Macy smiled when all the guys agreed. The boys changed while Macy and Lily grabbed their bags. They changed into dry clothes. Lily wore her pink high-neck sweater and black bell-bottoms. Macy wore her regular blue jeans and her red furry long-sleeved shirt.

"Lets sit out in the tree house." suggested James. "There are blankets up there." They all headed into the back yard.

"Okay since it was my idea I get to go first. James. Truth or dare?" asked Macy with an evil grin. James never did truth (they had played during Christmas break last year).

"Dare." said James with no hesitation.

"Go for a walk with Lily and when you get to the garden, give her a nice kiss." Macy said.

"No problem." said James. Lily smiled at Macy. They walked.

"I wouldn't call this a dare." said James. Lily looked at him.

"Why not?" she asked. James smiled at her.

"Because I've been wanting to do this." he said. They reached the garden and turned to face each other. James put his arms around her waist. He kissed her gently. He pulled back. Lily smiled. He kissed her again, this time with more passion. She placed his hands around his neck and kissed him back.

~~

"That's weird how you gave them a dare that both of them liked." said Remus.

"Well I thought it was obvious that Lily has liked James ever since 2nd year." said Macy. The 3 guys turned to her.

"James has liked her since 2nd year!" Remus said. Macy smiled.

"Should have done this last Christmas." said Macy. "But this time we have pictures." She took out her zoom camera and took a picture of the two of them kissing.

~~

James pulled back. 

"Wow." whispered Lily. James smiled. They walked slowly back to the tree house but before going up James gave her another kiss and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Lily Evans." he said.

"I love you James Potter." she whispered back.

"Awww. Isn't that sweet. Now that you two are finally together as we all knew would happen eventually, can we please move on the game." said Sirius.

"Chill buddy." said James. They all went on with the game. It was James turn.


End file.
